Un amor de Tres
by amy.sonic
Summary: El-Una-Vez se encuentra con la torre de Rapunzel, ellos dos se encuentran juntos pero llega Flynn y los interviene,formando un triangulo amoroso entre ellos. Es mi primera historia espero les guste, no sean tan malos conmigo solo tengo 8 años :)
1. Chapter 1

En una pequeña casa aislada habia un joven humilde; era alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, su nombre era El-Una-Ves.

Vivia con su madre,tios y hermanos,los cuales no lo trataban muy bien asta que en una tranquila noche el penso en buscar un mejor lugar donde vivir y poder asi realizar un proyecto el cual anelaba con el corazon para asi poder hacerse millonario. A la mañana siguiente, él se encontraba en una pequeña carreta con su querida mula llamada melvin recorriendo elmundo en busca de sueño y asi fue por algunos días hasta que... un día llegó a una enorme y sinular torre, la observo impresionado, aquel edificio lo llenó de mucha curiosidad, bajó de su carreta para así poder ver mejor el lugar, se acerco ala torreo y se percato de que esta no tenia ni una purta, esto le causo aun mas curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces escaló los enormes muros de la torre. Mientras el subia un pequeña y hermosa joven con larga y hermosa cabellera dorada estaba peinandose, sin darce cuenta de lo que ocurria fuera de la torre, despues de unos minutos el joven logró llegar asta la cima, entró y pudó ver a la joven de espaldas

-hola-le dijo joven en un tono seductor llamando la atencion de la rubia -¿Cual es tu nombre?- decia sin dejar de verla.

Al volter la joven se asustó mucho al ver a aquel joven frente a ella, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos formando un pequeño silencio, hasta que en ese momento la joven le avento el cepillo que llevaba en sus manos junto con todo lo que tenia a su alcance, el joven intento esquivar las cosas que la chica le lanzaba e intento acercarse a ella para tratar de calmarla, ella rapidamente recogio su peine para asi intentar protegerce.

-¿quien eres y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?- le dijo mientras sostenia amenazadoramente el cepillo contra el joven.

con un tono seductor- hola como te llamas mi nombre es El-Una-Vez- se presentó él -yo solo encontre tu torre de la nada- explicó

-Yo soy Rapunzel- le respondió ella -y este es mi hogar- dijo refiriendoce a la torre.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo El-Una-Vez.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Rapunzel. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preuntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Claro que si- respondió sonriente Rapunzel.

-Bien... bueno ¿por que tu cabello es tan largo?- preguntó con mucha mas curiosidad.

Rapunzel lo pensó un poco -Eso es un secreto entre mi madre y yo- respondió ella.

-ok- respondió El-Una-Vezresinado -ya me tengo que ir seguire con mi proyecto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿qué proyecto?- preguntó Rapunzel con curiosidad.

-un invento que hice para tratar de hacerme millonario- dijo el chico con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Una-Vez- dijo timidamente para llamar la atención del joven.

-Dime- contestó él.

-¿me podrias llevar contigo?- dijo mientras jugaba con un mechon de su largo cabello -nunca he salido al mundo y quisiera ver como es- explicó ella.

El-Una-Vez lo pensó un poco -¿por que no lo has visto?- preuntó curioso.

-mi madre dice que es muy peliroso y que hay personas malas que me cortaran el cabello- explicó- y yo no quiero eso, pero lo quiero explorar- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El-Una-Vez la observo, al parecer la joven no le mentia -esta bien- dijo por fin.

ambos se dispusieron a bajar de la torre, pero,cuando El-Una-Vez se asomó por la salida, pudo ver a una persona que trataba de escalar la torre.

-Rapunzel hay una persona tratando de escalar la torre- dijo El-Una-Vez.

Rapunzel se asustó un poco pero rapidamente pensó en algo -escondete, tengo un plan- le indicó al joven,el cual obedecio.

el extraño muchacho escaló la torre asta llear al interior de esta, rapunzel sigilosamente se puso detras de él y lo noqueo con un zarten, El-Una-Vez salió de su escondite.

-lo noqueaste- ledijo muy nervioso -¿acaso estas loca?- al ver a la nerviosa chica suspirópara calmarce -¿ahora que vas a hacer?- preguntó un poco mas calmado

-no lo se... solo... aventarlo y que se valla de la torre- decia nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

en ese momento de panico, el joven extraño despertó,ambos chicos lo miraron por un rato en silencio, hasta que decidierpn romper el silencio.

-¿quien eres?- preguntaron al unisón ambos jovenes.

-¿quien te ayudo a encontrarme?- preguntó Rapunzel antes de que el joven pudiera responder la anterior pregunta.

-Me llamo Flynn Rider- le dijo acercandoce a Rapunzel -y solo encontre tu torre de la nada- dijo con un tono seductor -hola ¿como te llamas?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Rapunzel-le dijo ella.

Flynn volteó y hacia el otro joven -y tu ¿como te llamas fideo parado?- le dijo mientras lo observaba.


	2. Chapter 2

El-Una-Ves le contesto primero me llamo El-Una-Ves y dos no soy un

fideo parado esta bien que soy flaco pero no soy un fideo le dijo

con una cara de bastante enojado -Rapunzel los entervino en su pelea

y le dijo tranquilos mientras tanto Rapunzel miro a los ojos al El-Una-Ves

y le dijo hiremos en busca de tu sueños -El-Una-Ves dijo si siempre y cuando el entrometido que entro a tu torre se valla no lo podemos

dejar ahi talves puede robarse una cosa importante para ti mientras tanto

-Flynn con una cara seria y de aburrimiento viendo a El-Una-Ves y a Rapunzel

hablar juntos les dijo ok ya dejense de curserias -Rapunzel sele quedo mirando con cara de enojada y levanto el zarten indicando que lo iva a golpear y se calmo mientras tanto -El-Una-Ves dijo me tendre que partir tendre que seguir en busca de mi sueño -Rapunzel dijo esta bien te acompañare -flynn escho y solo

por molestarlos y para que no se valla Rapunzel con El-Una-Ves dijo esta bien hire con ustedes para que hasi no crean que robe la torre y El-Una-Ves dijo no no

no no tu no vas si quieres pierdete en el camino pero tu con nosotros no vas y Rapunzel al estar enamorada de los dos dijo esta bien vas a hir pero no se peleen ok -El-Una-Ves

dijo esta bien lo juro -flynn trato de no reirse pero se empeso a reir un poco y dijo lo

prometo -Rapunzel dijo esta bien ballamos en busca de el sueño -El-Una-Ves dijo bajemos

mientras los dos decendian Rapunzel dejo caer su linda cabellera y se lanzo gritan wuju soy libre ya bajaron los tres -El-Una-Ves camino a su mula llamada melvin y ellos dos lo siguieron y El-Una-Ves dijo mmmmmm lo siento Flynn en mi mula solo no caben dos persona no te podre llevar -Flynn muy enojado le dijo claro que puedo entrar en tu mula es pequeña pero todos cabemos -El-Una-Ves muy furioso dijo esta bien entra en la mula y asi partieron

en la mula recorriero demasiado hasta que por fin llegaron al bosque de tufrulas un pueblo

lleno de animales, con demasiados arboles de trufula todos sosprendidos con cara de emocion

mas El-Una-Ves todos empesaron a recorrer todo el lugar demasiado bello y demasiada naturaleza

mientras Rapunzel estaba tan alegre en el bosque de trufulas Flynn y El-Una-Ves se toparon en un

momento de felicidad y El-Una-Ves le dijo a Flynn esta bien que te hallas venido con Rapunzel y yo

pero eso no significa que Rapunzel te vaya prestar atencion ati -Flynn le dijo que en que estas pensando

ami me presta toda la atencion nunca he visto que te preste atencion ati estas loco o en que mundo vives

Rapunzel en sus momentos de felicidad por que hera libre alcanso a ver a un lindo osito bebé fue a ver los pero por donde estaba el lindo osito estaban El-Una-Ves y Flynn peliando y alcanso a verlos dejo al osito y fue aver que pasaba y no alcanso aeschar lo que decian pero vio que estaban peliando y -Rapunzel dijo ya basta dejen de pelear no se por que rason esten peliando pero no pelean me lo prometieron -El-Una-Ves dijo yo estaba tranquilamente mirando los arboles pero llego Flynn y medijo de cosas -Flynn muy enojado dijo

no es cierto empeso el es muy mentiroso -Ranpunzel se molesto se fue con el osito lindo -El-Una-Ves muy enojado se fue en busca de su sueño -Flynn se quedo apreciando los arboles y obserbando todo El-Una-Ves

donde iba a talar un arbol para fabricar thneed estaba Rapunzel el saco su acha apenas iba dar el primer golpe al arbol y -Rapunzel le grito no no no espera que aces -El-Una-Ves se detubo y le dijo talar un arbol para fabricar mi thneed -Rapunzel a oir la palabra thneed se quedo atonita


	3. Chapter 3

-Rapunzel le dijo acaso esta loco un arbol es una vida mas

no lo tales -El-Una-Ves le dijo eso planeo hacer ese es mi

sueño con eso me hare millonario -Rapunzel se empeso reir

y le dijo enserio cres que solo talando arboles y asiendo cosas raras vas acerte millonario -El-Una-Ves le dijo si

eso planeo no te llama la atencion sera un multiusos ara todo lo que tu quieras -Rapunzel le dijo estabien pero solo recoje el follaje no tales ni uno no no no -El-Una-Ves

un poco enfuresido le dijo a Rapunzel esta bien solo recojere

el follaje -Rapunzel le dijo a El-Una-Ves me voy tengo que seguir

explorando este bosque mientras Rapunzel exploraba se encontro con

Flynn -le dijo que te pasa te veo demasiado aburrido en un lugar tan

bonito -Flynn con un tono no muy alegre dijo me gusto el lugar solo que

no tanto pero en realidad no es eso solo esta asi por que siente que esta perdiendo a Rapunzel por que siempre esta con el una ves y piensa que no lo quiere -Rapunzel dijo bueno seguire explorando todo el bosque me encanto

mientras El-Una-Ves recojia el follaje el osito lindo estaba por en donde recojia follaje y El-Una-Ves lo vio y le dijo que lindo osito que lindo

pero no le dio mucha importansia y se enfoco en el follaje -por fin termino dijo El-Una-Ves saco de su mula una casa de acampar y alli mete todas sus cosas ya oscuresio ya es de noche El-Una-Ves empeso a buscar a Rapunzel pero

por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba encontro a Flynn -le dijo en donde

esta Rapunzel -el le dijo nose me dijo que iva a explorar mas el bosque pero

no me dijo a donde iva entre los dos la buscaron pero no la encontraban en eso

Flynn vio un pedaso de su cabello pero lo que se explicaba por que estaba negro

pero la siguieron buscando hasta que escucharon su risa y la siguieron la encontraron

y se fueron -El-Una-Ves dijo no tienen casa de acampar por que endonde dormiran

-Rapunzel dijo yo dormire afuera quiero ver la estrellas -El-Una-Ves dijo no puedes

dormir afuera tal ves llueve -Rapunzel dijo esta bien duermo en el suelo -El-Una-Ves

dijo no dormiras en mi cama no en el suelo -Rapunzel dijo esta bien y tu Flynn dijo

El-Una-Ves en el suelo como tu llegaron y entraron ala casa de campaña todos se durmieron

menos El-Una-Ves se quedo despierto tejiendo su thneed termino ala mañana siguiente se desperto

El-Una-Ves y Flynn y no bieron a Rapunzel preocupados salieron y estaba jugando con melvin le dijo

El-Una-Ves madrugaste -Rapunze dijo si es divertido oye tu cosa ya la tienes armada -El-Una-Ves dijo

si hoy lo ire a promocionar ala ciuda me hire a cambiar para hir ya me cambie e hira aver si lo vendo


	4. Chapter 4

mucha suerte la necesitaras- dijo Rapunzel riendose de El-Una-Ves

jaja-dijo El-Una-Ves -ok suerte tambien bueno que te valla

bien-dijo Flynn intentando romper la conversacion de El-Una-Ves

y Rapunzel -estabien me marcho ire en busca de que compren mi thennd

El-Una-Ves fue ala ciudad pero no obtuvo nadie que lo quisiera el muy

decepcionado regreso al bosque de trufulas se encontro a Rapunzel muy

feliz en el bosque con Flynn el se sintio el estaba muy triste por poder

vender su thennd y que Rapunzel este con Flynn en ese momento se acerco

a ellos Rapunzel noto su tristesa le dijo -que te sucede por que estas

triste en ese momento Flynn noto que entrarian en su circulo amoroso trato

de interrupirlos diciendolo a Rapunzel que desde lejos veia algo muy raro

pero solo sus respuestas eran si por que estaba con El-Una-Ves el le dijo

-no pude vender mi theend por lo que estoy un poco decepsionado -refiriendoce

a Rapunzel le dijo -no te decepciones tal ves ala mañana siguiente lo puedas vender claro

si tu estas dispuesto ahir ala ciudad otra ves El-Una-Ves dijo - esta bien y preparare un

jingle hire otra ves y solo con una condicion tienes que hir con migo Rapunzel

se quedo muy impresionada le dijo -esta bien solo si me dejas que te ayude a cantar en tu jingle

El-Una-Ves dijo -esta bien mañana madrugaremos para estar listos y activos para el jingle

Flynn se quedo solo en el bosque de trufulas estaba enojado por que por mas que le prestaba

atencion a Rapunzel no obtenia su cariño de la bella de Rapunzel -no entiendo por que solo esta

con El-Una-Ves si yo le presto mas atencion que el dijo Flynn un poco triste y muy enojado

sedurmieron solo que Rapunzel tenia la duda de donde se avia quedado Flynn no pudo mas y lo fue

a buscar estaba en el pasto acostado Rapunzel lo miro fijamente y le dijo -que te cucede

solo estas solo y eres muy aislado con nosotros cuando estaba poniendome de acuerdo con El-Una-Ves

te quedaste mirandonos y te fuiste por que no intentas nose conversar un poco con el nunca platican

Flynn le dijo -nose siento que cuando estas con El-Una-Ves te olvidas de mi y de todo por eso mejor

me aparto Rapunzel muy enojada se retira y se fue a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente se pararon El-Una-Ves y Rapunzel

fueron ala ciudad se prepararon para el jingle Rapunzel un poco asombrada le dijo a El-Una-Ves -oye esto es

lo mejor que e visto hay demasiada jente que perfecto para tu cosa que haras te lo dije iva acer divertido

Rapunzel empeso a tartamudear le dijo a El-Una-Ves oye oye oye oye si la cancion sera para tu cosa cantaremos

los dos y tendremos que decir el nombre de tu cosa y yo no lo puedo decir tranquila es facil de pronuciar

ve mis labios theend dijo El-Una-Ves dind dijo Rapunzel no no no no es theend dijo El-Una-Ves fdin dijo Rapunzel no no no no

es thennd dijo El-Una-Ves fin,din,thennd thennd thennd si por fin pude theend dijo Rapunzel ves era muy facil

ok ahora empesemos a cantar el jingle dijo El-Una-Ves asi fue comensaron a cantar pero no les fue muy bien pues las personas se

aburrieron El-Una-Ves dejo de cantar pero Rapunzel no se detuvo hasta que El-Una-Ves la toco del hombro la voltio y le dijo

no te esfuerses por mas que queramos no van a querer comprar mi theend


	5. Chapter 5

regresaro al bosque de trufulas El-Una-Ves y Rapunzel muy dececionados el

El-Una-Ves le dijo a Rapunzel -ves no valio la pena solo perdims tiempo

mi invento es un asco Rapnzel intentando consolarlo le dijo -claro que no

solo que alas personas no le interesa mucho como a nosotros ademas es muy

servible ami si me sirve me lo regalarias El-Una-Ves se alegro un poco

le dijo a Rapuzel -esta bien toma ocupalo pruebame que te gusta Rapunzel

le dijo -veras como estan servible y lindo Rapunzel empezo a ocuparlo

le dijo a El-Una-Ves -mira ves com si es lindo y sirve muy bien El-Una-Ves

se contento se fue a el bosque aver que asia Rapunzel tambien y Flynn

Rapuzel mientras jugaba desde lejos ve a una persona con aspecto de mujer

Rapunzel va corriendo a verla le dice Rapunzel -hola no heres de por aqui

verdad ella le dijo -no solo vengo de visita como te llamas Rapunzel dijo

-yo me llamo Rapunzel y tu ella dijo -yo me llamo Emily oye quieres hir

ami casa de campaña no soy de por qui yo iva en una torre y El-Una-Ves me

rescato no lo conoces es mi amigo pero no vimos y creo que estoy enamorada de

el nose fue amor a primera vista bueno yo le pege con mi cepillo Emily comenzo a reir

un poco Rapunzel siguio con la hisrtoria dijo -de ahi llego Flynn pero a El-Una-Ves

ya lo conocia esra ya mi amigo y por lo tanto golpe con un zarten y El-Una-Ves me dijo

loca fue todo un show pero fue divertido oye en donde estamos primero me dijiste que ivamos

a hir a tuca de campaña y mira en donde estamos dijo Emily -lo siento hiremos ami casa de campaña

dijo Rapunzel fueron ala casa de campaña pero ahi se encontraba Flynn el le dijo a Rapunzel -quien es

ella es Emily una amiga nueva me la encontre en el bosque jugando pero mira Emily el es Flynn Flynn ella

es Emily Flynn dijo hola mucho gusto mirandola quedo impresionado con su bellesa en ese momento se enamoro

de ella y se olvido de Rapunzel Emily dijo mucho gusto mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabello en ese

momento ella se enamoro de Flynn solo que no se lo dijero y prefirieron ocultarlo se quedaron mirando unos

segundos pero Rapunzel le dijo a Emilyesta bien ya se conocieron que quieres hacer Rapunzel sintio un poco de

celos por que estaba un poco enamorada de Flynn pero siguio con Emily Emily dijo -siquieres podemos jugar

nose en el bosque a dar vueltas esta bien demos vueltas como locas en ese momento Rapunzel prefirio olvidarse de los

celos y decidio olvidar a Flynn y quedarse con El-Una-Ves y ser amiga de Emily por que no era justo quedarse con Flynn

pues Emily estaba enamorada de el y mientras tuvo oportunidad no quiso pues solo estuvo con El-Una-Ves Emily le dijo a Rapunzel

oye quien es esa pesona flaca y muy alta que esta por ahi Rapunzel muy enojada le dijo no estan flaco y alto y ademas es hermoso

ok ok entonces el es el famoso Una-Ves al que amas verdad Rapunzel le dijo si claro ademas sabes lo que se siente tu lo sientes

con Flynn se rio un poco y le dijo ono pequeña ocultacosas Emily riendo le dijo claro pero no le podia decir apenas lo conozco

ademas te apuesto que tu tampoco se lo has dicho a El-Una-Ves ovio no meda pena aunque yo lo conozca mas tiempo Emily dijo ves

yo tampoco se lo puedo decir en ese momento se acercaron y Rapunzel presento a Emily con El-Una-Ves el no sintio nada por Emily

por que su amor por Rapunzel es muy fuerte y nunca la dejaria de amar ni Emily sintio nada por El-Una-Ves pues ella tambien le era

fiel a Flynn El-Una-Ves le dijo a Emily y -no heres por aqui verdad -no solo vine a visitar el lugar dijo Emily


	6. Chapter 6

Ala mañana siguiente Rapunzel y Emily se despertaron. Y comenzaron a jugar Emily le hiso una pregunta a Rapunzel le dijo -oye Rapunzel

Tu qué haces para divertirte -jugar y apreciar la naturaleza dijo Rapunzel -no te aburres un poco dijo Emily un poco confusa

-¿por qué la naturaleza somos nosotros? es divertido bueno yo nunca me aburro dijo Rapunzel dándole un buen concepto a Emily -ok oye

Nunca has pensado en ir a la ciudad es divertida tiene parque juegos a ti te gustaría dijo Emily -no se nunca he ido solo conozco

El bosque pero me gustaría ir dijo Rapunzel -entonces tenemos que convencer a Flynn y a El-Una-Ves dijo Emily muy emocionada -perfecto

Que buena idea vamos muero por ir a la ciudad dijo Rapunzel muy muy muy emocionada salieron corriendo pero Rapunzel dijo -oye espera

Adónde vamos -tu ve con El-Una-Ves y yo voy con Flynn ok dijo Emily fueron corriendo a contarles primero Rapunzel le dijo a El-Una-Ves

-Qué crees Emily me dijo que si ustedes quieren podemos ir a la ciudad dijo Rapunzel mientras lo miraba tiernamente y suplicante -enserio

Claro que si muero por ir a la ciudad dijo El-Una-Ves muy emocionado después Emily fue con Flynn y le dijo -que crees le dije a Rapunzel

Que si ustedes quieren podemos ir a la ciudad dijo Emily mientras lo miraba tiernamente y suplicante

Fueron a la ciudad en la mula Melvin de El-Una-Ves Rapunzel estaba muy emocionada mientras

Viajaban Emily le estaba contado todo a Rapunzel sobre la ciudad mientras Flynn y El-Una-Ves estaban aburridos durante el viaje mientras Rapunzel y Emily platicaban también le decían ya llegamos muy seguidamente por fin llegaron Rapunzel corrió muy emocionado pero estaba arriba de la carreta y se calló Emily se rio un poco al igual que El-Una-Ves y Flynn pero El-Una-Ves se preocupó por que no habría los ojos se comenzó a preocupar Emily y Flynn El-Una-Ves se inco con ella para ver que le sucedió pues estaba desmallada Flynn dijo -y ahora que vamos a hacer no podemos despertarla Emily como sabe que a Rapunzel le gusta El-Una-Ves y a El-Una-Ves le gusta Rapunzel le dijo –dale un beso y asi la despertaras –estás loca no sé si Rapunzel se molestaría dijo El-Una-Ves muy sonrojado -por qué se molestaría la despertaras la ayudarías como se va a molestar por favor dijo Emily en un tono muy relajado porque quería que El-Una-Ves besara a Rapuzel -ok solo uno dijo El-Una-Ves un poco emocionado y sonrojado Emily se emocionó mucho y se puso alegre sin qué El-Una-Ves viera se tomó de las dos manos y disfruto cuando El-Una-Ves le dio un beso a Rapunzel Rapunzel despertó se paró se tocó la frente y dijo -que me paso –mmm pues digamos que muy emocionada tu corriste Asia la ciudad y te caíste de la carreta y te desmallaste luego El-Una-Ves estaba algo confuso si darte un beso o no pues le dije vamos dale un beso que podría pasar él dijo y si ella se enoja yo le dije por favor como se va a enojar si la ayudarías a despertarse te dio un beso y despertaste y dijiste que me paso y punto dijo Emily -guau y desde cuando me quede dormida dijo Rapunzel –exactamente ase cinco minutos dijo Emily –ok vallamos a la ciudad muero por verla entraron mientras entraron comenzaron a cantar una canción watch?v=r7R8ke1UFyI comenzaron a cantar y a bailar mientras El-Una-Ves y Flynn estaba solo viendo la ciudad después Rapunzel y Emily admiraron la ciudad pero se toparon con un niña ella dijo -hay cómo te llamas –me llamo Rapunzel y tu cómo te llamas dijo Rapunzel –yo me llamo odri que lindo cabello tienes tan largo y sedoso –gracias odri –y cómo es que lo tienes tan lindo y largo dijo odri –bueno la verdad es una historia muy larga de la cual no me gusta hablar y también si lo cortas sucede esto y Rapunzel le mostro una parte de su cabello cortado –guau que raro ok lo siento y quien es ella dijo odri señalando a Emily –es mi amiga se llama Emily –hola cómo te llamas dijo Emily –odri y tu –Emily –que lindo nombre dijo odri –gracias el tuyo también es lindo dijo Emily –gracias dijo odri –ok tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos dijo Rapunzel Emily le dijo a Rpunzel durante caminaban –sabes quién es la persona de la que estaban hablando en la canción –no se me imagino que de ser el que fundo la ciudad se llama o 'hare creo lo dijeron en la canción y algo así de aire dijo Rapunzel -a por cierto me debes una porque yo anime a El-Una-Ves para que te diera un beso y te despertara porque es un poco tonto y no sabía que hacer dijo Emily ay enserio gracias amiga te quiero que linda eres conmigo dijo Rapunzel mientras la abrazaba Flyny El-Una-Ves solo veían la cuidad y El-Una-Ves mientras seguían caminando le dijo oye mejor vamos buscando a Emily y a Rapunzel Flynn decidió decirle a El-Una-Ves que Rapunzel ya no le gusta le dijo –oye te tengo que decir algo desde que mire a Emily decidí que Rapunzel seria tuya yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella que con Emily siento algo más así que Rapunzel no me gusta amigos –está bien claro que si entonces tú con Emily y con Rapunzel ok dijo El-Una-Ves por fin se toparon Rapunzel, El-Una-Ves, Flynn y Emily Rapunzel y ellas dijeron –oigan ustedes creen que nos topamos con una niña muy bonita se llama odri –ella le gusto mi cabello dijo Rapunzel –por favor a quien no le gusta tu cabello eres hermosa pum sonó cuando El-Una-Ves se pegó en la boca cuando dijo eso porque le dio pena cuando escucho Rapunzel se sonrojo al igual que El-Una-Ves y siguieron caminando y dijeron oigan ya oscureció ya tenemos que poner nuestra casa de campo El-Una-Ves y Flynn les dijeron que ellos dormían en el suelo y que ellas en la cama

* * *

**chicos lo siento por subir tarde esta ves me tarde un poco espero y les guste¡**


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente despertaron y Rapunzel y Emily no estaban se comenzaron a preocupar mientras las buscaban El-Una-Ves dijo –parques claro parques El-Una-Ves salió corriendo y le dijo a Flynn sígueme tengo una idea y llegaron a un parque Flynn le dijo –esa era tu idea guau y que quieres hacer aquí jugar tenemos que encontrarlas –se supone que las buscaremos aquí piensa si a Rapunzel le gustan los lugares donde pueda jugar y divertirse y Emily la quería traer para que conociera los parques en donde crees que estén dijo El-Una-Ves –ok tienes razón vamos tenemos que decirles que hay que comer dijo Flynn las encontraron y les dijeron en donde estaban nos asustaron lo sentimos solo queríamos divertirnos y queremos quedarnos más rato dijeron Rapunzel y Emily con una cara triste para que se quedaran más tiempo –no no no no no se van a quedar más tiempo como creen tienen que comer y nosotros también tenemos hambre así que no y Emily y Rapunzel pusieron su cara más suplicante y ellos dijeron –auwwww como no a esas cara suplicantes pero solo 5 minutos más ellas corrieron a los juegos y -ok unas adolecentes de 18 en un parque para niños dijo Flynn –por qué no dijo El-Una-Ves y se quedaron mirando y corrieron a jugar y dijeron esto es tan divertido Rapunzel y El-Una-Ves se tomaron de las manos y dieron vueltas Emily y Flynn jugaban con las hojas se estaban divirtiendo tanto que se les fue el tiempo en el parque había un reloj y El-Una-Vez lo miro y dijo -guau chicos mire esto son las 5 de la tarde y venimos a las 10 de la mañana ya hay que irnos tenemos todos se asombraron y se fueron a comer se hiso de noche y se fueron a sus casas de campaña

Al día siguiente despertaron y pensaron por que no vamos a conocer a ese tal o´hare dicen que va a dar un discurso hay que ir. Ellos fueron y lo conocieron pero en su discurso dijo algo sobre su aire debido a que había naturaleza y Rapunzel comenzó a decir –eso no es justo pobre naturaleza igual que Emily Flynn y El-Una-Vez no dijeron nada solo les susurraban –hey chicas dejen de decir eso les pueden hacer algo no ven que él es una persona muy especial para la ciudad o´hare dije he que dijeron esas dos chicas y Emily y Rapunzel dijeron –pobre naturaleza no se merece esto, o´hare bajo de estante en donde decía el discurso y Flynn y El-Una-Vez le dijeron -o o o chicas vámonos que no vez que o´hare viene para acá corran ellos se fueron y ellas dijeron –no por supuesto que no nos vamos a ir la pobre naturaleza está sufriendo –que estaban diciendo de la naturaleza dijo o´hare –dijimos que no es justo la naturaleza también sufre es como un ser humano no le hagan esto toda la gente se asombró mucho y se escuchó un sonido cual asombro Emily y Rapunzel se fueron corriendo de una forma muy enojada llegaron a su casa de campaña y ay estaban El-Una-Vez y Flynn y ellos le dijeron –que estaban pensando o´hare es el gobernador y ustedes se ponen en su contra se imaginan lo que les puede pasar están locas –no pero pobre naturaleza hum dijeron Emily y Rapunzel muy enojadas y se fueron a dormir , o´hare durante la noche le dio una idea y le dijo a sus cabezas de foco hey ustedes me ayudaran pensé en esas chicas las que dijeron lo de la naturaleza ñañañaña en fin niñas pero ustedes me ayudaran a capturarlas El-Una-Vez, Flynn , Emily y Rapunzel ya estaban durmiendo o´hare y los cabezas de foco llegaron a su casa de campaña tomaron unos sacos y se llevaron a Rapunzel y Emily.

Ala mañana siguiente El-Una-Vez despertó y dijo buenos días chicas y ellas no estaban fue al parque y nada regreso corriendo a la casa de campaña a despertar rápido a Flynn y le dijo de una manera muy preocupante – hey despierta despierta la chicas no están –hay deben de estar en el parque ya sabes cómo son dijo Flynn de una manera muy relajada – no enserio ellas no están ya las busque en el parque y nada hay que buscarlas dijo El-Una-Vez muy muy muy preocupado


End file.
